


Wicked Ways

by Cake_Smuggler



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Smuggler/pseuds/Cake_Smuggler
Summary: After a night of sex, Nick and Troy are left to pick up the pieces.





	1. What the fuck just happened?

Nick lays awake in bed with a warm body laying next to him. Being awake at 4a.m. was nothing out of the ordinary for him, being riddled with insomnia even since before the world went to shit, however it was the warm hand on his chest, and the soft wisps of breath against his pleasantly bruised neck. He always heard that sex helped people fall asleep, it definitely did for his bed mate. Nick however, was not as lucky. He's never had this problem before, at least not after sex. In fact he actually believed that it was the sex that put him to sleep so many times before, but maybe it was just the drugs that allowed him to beat his insomnia. Nick knows, however, that it is most likely the boy laying next to him that was keeping him awake. It's not that he minded it, the fact that he slept with a guy. He might even goes as far as to say that he liked it, that it was the best sex he'd ever had in his life. It was more who was lying next to him that he minded. It was shocking. It was the furthest thing from anything he would imagine happening between him and the older boy. If he was being completely honest it scared the fuck out of him. Not only was sleeping with a guy unfamiliar territory, but the scariest part was the fact that Troy Otto did not phase Nick as the type of guy to be okay with this, let alone participate in it. Nick couldn't fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. A million questions flew threw Nicks head.

What just happened?

Did Troy actually want that?

If he didn't why would he be asleep in my bed right now?

Is he going to change his mind in the morning?

Is he going to be upset? Will he hurt me?

Nick doesn't think it would come to that, but Troy was not known to be very predictable, and he doesn't tend to think things out before he acts. He does however, seem to be the type to panic after making a mistake, or even just have something unexpected happen as a result, and doing something rash. 

Nick sighs and turns onto his side in an attempt to slide off the bed, suddenly deciding he needed a smoke. Nick silent slid off the bed and quietly picked up his clothes before gently padded over to the living room. When he reached the next room he quickly put on his clothes, and made his way out the front door as lightly as possible  
He stepped out onto the porch, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and his lighter out of his front. He cupped his hand around the cigarette, before moving his lighter up, and holding the fire up to it. He smoked in silence, but his mind was still screaming. Nick had no clue what to expect in the morning. He wished he could fall asleep, so that if Troy was upset in the morning at least he'd be asleep for it. 

He finishes his smoke, way too quickly in Nick's opinion. Having nothing else to distract him he walks his way back into the small house that he is rebuilding. Not wanting to sleep in jeans, nick disrobes once again. It was comfortable, and it wasn't like Troy hadn't seen it all already. Nick pulls the covers up and scoots into bed slowly trying not to wake the older man.

He did.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you go?" Troy's speech was slurred from speech.

"I needed a smoke"

"Oh, okay" Troy says as he cuddles up next to Nick's side and lays his head on his chest. His breath tickling the side of his neck and warming his ear. Now Nick is even more confused. If Troy's cuddling with him he's definitely okay with what happened. Nick still can't help to be a little shocked, but he's glad. Nick closes his eyes and finds himself drifting off as he recounted how he got there.


	2. What are friends for?

They were stuck in another ambush by Walker's men. Bullets and arrows were flying as well as knives slashing for those of them that were brave or stupid enough to get that close. Cooper was caught behind a car several feet from them when the gunfire began. Nick also being one to hang back while out scouting, was the only one to notice as they ran by trying to get to cover. Nick hesitates causing him to be stuck in the middle as the attack begins.

"Nick!" Troy yells. "Get your head out of your ass and get over here!" 

Nick had to make his mind up quick, run to safety with the rest of the militia or run back to help Cooper. He chooses the later running as bullets nip at his feet, and sliding across asphalt to get to the car faster. Cooper grabs his shoulders and drags him the rest of the way behind the car.

"Thanks man for hanging back. Thank god you even saw me" he laughs out. 

"We gotta get back to the others before they push forward and pin us in" Nick says.

"Yeah, good call" cooper replys. "How do you want to play this?" He questions.

"I'll run ahead, and you provide cover for me. When I get back to the rest of the group, I'll have them lay the fire on heavy for you since they'll be expecting you to run next" Nick strategizes.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Cooper complains.

"Because you're a better shot than me, and if you expect to make it from A to B with me as your only line of cover unscaved, you are in for a very disappointing evening" Nick explains. 

Coopers nods letting Nick know that he agrees before he makes sure his gun is loaded and that his safety was off, and starts shooting. Nick takes that as his cue to run, and he takes off toward the bus that the militia is behind. Once he reaches it he calls out to get the groups attention.

"Hey! Cooper’s pinned behind that car back there. You're gonna have to lay the fire down heavy for him" Nick yells. Everyone nodding and getting into position and getting ready to fire. Nick gets into place as well and once the militia starts shooting he waves Cooper over before starting to fire himself. It only takes a few seconds for Cooper to get over to the bus, but it feels like forever. Once everyone is accounted for the fight doesn't last much longer. The men managed to kill four of Walker’s fighters and injured one. No one from the militia was injured, and they didn't show any sign of stopping, so their attackers were forced to retreat. After a few more shots they disappear as quickly as they appeared.

"What the hell was that?" Troy shouts angrily . "Nick? Cooper? Do either of you want to reply?" 

"Cooper got stuck behind so I helped him. It's not a big deal were fine" Nick explains calmly. 

"Well I told you two to stay close, didn't I?" He interrogates. "You can't expect my help if you can't even follow my directions" he spits out. 

Nick and Cooper share a look before they both nod, deciding to let him have the last word, and they finished their patol in silence.

When they got back Nick hears Cooper speak up from beside him. "Hey man, thanks for having my back out there. I really appreciate it" He says slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem man" Nick replys, turning towards Cooper. "What are friends for, right" Nick asks with a smile on his lips.

Troy directs a few men to spread out along the fence to keep watch while Jeremiah, Jake, and Madison approach. Nick not being chosen to keep watch hangs around for the debriefing, and then goes back home to lay down once the more private conversation starts, and it was made known that his being there was unwanted. His mom would tell him about anything he needed to know about anyways. 

Nick was just laying down, after changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in, when a pounding knock sounded at his door. Nick let out a groan as he pushes himself out of bed to answer the door. When he opens it he's only half surprised to see Troy standing there. He was expecting to get yelled at, or atleast teased some more, but he wasn't expecting Troy to care enough to bother with a house call. Nick doesn't have time to say anything before Troy pushed his way into his house. 

"Oh of course! Come on in Troy, why don't you make yourself at home.” Nick says with an annoyed voice laced with sarcasm.

"Are you fucking stupid or something?" Troy asks.

A confused "no" slip past his lips. 

"Oh, cause you sure as hell could have fooled me" Troy mocks

"Jesus man what the hell put that giant stick up your ass?"

"Damn, you must be stupid" he laughs out sarcastically "do you really have to ask me that?"

"Apparently so, because I have a clue earthly what you are talking about"

Troy rolls his eyes at that.

"Im serious Troy, unless we didn't go out on the same patrol, everything went alright"

"Everything we alright!" He repeats "you almost died trying to save coop who got himself into that mess, and was more than capable of getting himself out of if"

"He didn't seem to think so, and no one even came close to dying today."

"Oh right because you are so good at reading your new friend" 

"What the fuck is your problem Troy? What are you even talking about?" 

"Your new friend" he shouts "risking your life to save him because 'that's what friends do, right?' Isn't that what you said?"

"Alright so I helped one of your best guys, so what? I thought maybe you'd even be happy about it, I don't know, a little grateful at least?"

"Grateful!? For what! Two of my men dying solely because they did not listen to a direct order? How would that make me look as a leader?"

“Oh, so that's what you're worried about?" He laughs sardonically.

"No that's not what im worried about"

Oh so you're what? Jealous or something?"

Troy looks angry suddenly, as she seethes out "I'm not jealous", and takes a big step closer. 

"Really?" Nick says sarcastically. "Because you sure as hell could have fooled me" he mocks Troys worlds from just a few moments ago.

Troy take a few large steps to close the space between the two of them. Grabbing Nicks collar he slams him up against the wall harshly. "Im not jealous he says lowly"

"I don't believe you" nick mocks slowly in a sing-song voice. 

"I'm not" troy almost whispers as face moves closer to his.

"Prove it" Nick says after a few seconds of breathing in each others' s air.


	3. Prove It

Nick thought this conversation was turning a little flirty, so he was more than a little confused when suddenly the weight of Troy's body disappears and he's being pulled off the wall and pushed farther into the house. He's even more shocked when a pair of knuckles collided with his face. He falls back, but catches himself so he only ends up stumbling back a few steps. Troy charges Nick after a beat, but Nick was able to block his next punch. He takes advantage of the fact that he has Troys hand trapped, making him temporarily easier to fight. Nick sticks his foot between his legs and around one of Troy's ankles. Pulling Troys feet out from under him by pulling his foot back. Nick lands on top of Troy and most definitely knocked the air out of him. Nick took the opportunity to pin Troys wrists above his head to keep him from hitting him more. Troy bucks up trying to throw Nick off, and eventually overtook him. Troy flips them around so that he's on top of Nick now, and jumps up off of him, fleeing the scene. Nick hops up and chases him. Pushing his shoulder into his back, and forces him across the room. Troy lands face down on Nicks bed, and only has enough time to turn around before Nick pouches on him again. Nick straddles Troys hips as he finds his wrist again, and pinning them back up above Troys head.

"You need to calm the fuck down. It's not a big deal."

"I disagree"

"Yeah cause you're jealous" Nick teases

Troy pushes up to try to throw nick off of him again, but is not successful.

"I’d shut the fuck up if I were you, Nicky" troy threatens.

"Or what?"

Troy gets a look in his eye that Nicks never seen before, he gets flipped onto his back and is faced with a very angry Troy.

"I mean it Nick I am not jealous!"

"Prove it" 

Before Nick even knows what's happening he feels lips being pushed against his. 

"Fine" Troy says between kisses. "You want jealous, then I’ll give you jealous" placing his hand on Nicks throat and just leaving it there. Recapturing Nicks mouth in a heated kiss and grinding down against him. Nick kisses back just as feverently, and lets out a moan as Troy squeezed his throat. Troy smirks at the moan that forced its way out of Nick, and lifts Nicks shirt up and over his head and pulling it off his arms. He attacks Nicks neck licking, kissing, sucking, and biting. "You're mine!" Troy husks into Nicks neck as he continues to rub his crotch into Nicks.

"Im yours, Troy?" Nick questions, egging him on.

Troy moans and cups Nicks clothed crotch. "Say that again Nicky, but this time less of a question"

Nick moans out and asks "what's in it for me?"

“I won't kick your ass into next week," he says as he latches his mouth onto nicks nipple. Nick moans as hips stutter up to grind against Troys hard cock. "Your nipples are sensitive, huh? I like that makes it easier to tease you and drive you crazy" he says as he moves to the other nipple, and uses his hand to twist and flick Nicks abandoned nipple. “Say it again Nicky, like you mean it, and I'll make you mine, I know you want it"

"You don't know shit" Nick denies.

"Oh really?" He feels Troy lightly squeezed his crotch and he hears the smirk in Troy's voice as he says, "then why are you so hard for me Nicky?" He feels a hand dip into his underwear and run up to the tip before running its thumb over his slit. "Oh, and your wet for me Nicky!" Troy breaths into his neck before perking up, and sounding excited. "You know, if you're mine I can make you feel really good.” Troy whispers into Nicks ear seductively as he pinches his nipple, and nibbles on his sensitive earlobe. "Say it Nicky! Please, I'll make it worth your while" Troy bargains as he grinds down on Nicks cock as he wrapped his hand around his throat and flexes his fingers like a threat.

Troys and his crotches grind up on each others perfectly, and Nick stutters, and moans into Troys ear, making him moan out "say it, Nicky"

Nick smirks as he says in an overly sexualized voice "I’m Yours”

Troy squeezes nicks neck roughly. "Say my name"

"I’m Yours Troy” Nick moans out. "God you're so hot when your possessive” Nick laughs “ I gotta make you jealous more often”

"I’m not jealous"

“Yes, you are, but don’t worry I like being reminded that I’m yours troy" Nick breathes out against Troy's ear. 

"Fuck" Troy says again. "You're mine, and anyone who even looks at you is gonna regret it"

"Or you can just make me regret it" Nick says with a filthy tone.

"I could" Troy agrees and he continues to dry hump Nick, and continues to feast on the younger boys neck leaving as many marks as possible. 

"You are mine, your body is mine" Troy says as he runs his hands up his body. "Your lips are mine" he says pulling Nick into a kiss. Your tongue is mine" he runs his tongue over Nicks bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when it is granted he massages Nicks tongue with his own. "Your ass is mine" his hands travel down to cup his ass cheeks and squeeze before he pulls him closer into him and rocks his hips into Nicks. "And your cock is most certainly mine" Troy reaches down then, and captures Nick in a heated kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance, and its now big surprise when Troy wins. Nick pulls back for air and Troy uses the opportunity to pull his own shirt over his head before throwing it haphazardly across the dimly lit room. 

Nick sides his hands alongs Troys sides before pulling him back against him so that their bodies are pressed up against each other. The feeling of skin to skin contact is foreign to Troy, but he finds himself enjoying it. Troy presses his lips back onto Nick's, as Nick reaches up and slides his fingers into Troy's hair. Troy gasps as Nick pulls slightly, and Nick uses this to push his tongue into the older boys mouth. As their tongues danced together Nick lets go of Troy's hair and and works on getting him out of his pants, deciding suddenly that there were too many layers between them. Troy lifts his hips up slightly to give Nick more room to work on pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs. Nick takes a second to admire the view of Troy's naked body, before Troy starts sliding his sweatpants down his hips. 

Now that the two are completely naked their hands glide over each other's bodies, shamelessly feeling eachother up. "Nicky, I want you so bad"

"Then take me" Nick says into Troys ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

Troy looks concerned for a second before he says, "we don't have any lube"

"We'll use spit"

Troy looks confused as he blurts out, "what?"

Nick grabs Troy's hand where its resting on his hip before he manipulates it so that his pointer and middle fingers and pointed, but the rest are curled in. "It's not the best option, but it'll do for now" he has as he sticks Troy's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking like they were his cock instead. Troys eyes go wide, and his pupils dilate as he just watched. Nick can feel his cock twitching, and dripping onto his thigh. After Troys fingers are nice and wet Nick brings them out of his mouth with a pop. He guides Troys fingers between them, and to his tight hole. "Finger me Troy" he says in a filthy tone. "Loosen me up, so you can split me open with your big cock."

After a beat Nick feels Troys fingers sliding slowly into his tight heat. "Jesus Nicky, that mouth of yours is gonna drive me crazy" 

"That's the idea" Nick says as he tangles his fingers back into Troy's hair pulling him back down. "Besides, you're already crazy" Nick guides Troy down into a passionate kiss as Troy works on scissoring his fingers in Nicks ass. Troy spends a few minutes listening to the sounds coming out of Nick, experimenting with what he likes, and what he doesn't. He curls his fingers causing Nick to convulse, and yell out "shit, Troy!" 

Troy stops moving immediately. "What was that?"

"You hit my prostate"

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"God, no" Nick almost laughs. "It's a good thing"

Encouraged by this new piece of information, Troy makes it his new mission to hit Nicks prostate as much as he can. With each thrust of his fingers he's curling into Nick and massaging that little bundle of nerves, and it's driving Nick crazy. "Fu-fuck Troy" he moans out grinding his ass down onto the fingers inside of him. "Fuck me, please" he begs.

"Well, since you asked so nicely" Troy says with a smirk as he pulls his fingers out. Troy takes a second to spit into his hand, and pump his cock a few times before placing his tip at Nicks entrance. He pushed into the tight heat slowly and careful not to hurt Nick. Once he's fully sheathed he pauses for a minute giving both of them time to adjust to the feeling. After a minute Nick starts rocking his hips urging him to move. Troy complys, pulling back and pushing in. He tries multiply different angles before he feels Nick tense, and drag his fingernails down his back. Once he's found the perfect angle he keeps thrusting in and out of Nick like his life depended on it. 

Nick sounds down right sinful as he moans out, and gasps. His hands switching between twisting into Troy's hair and scratching down his back, unable to decide what to do. It all goes straight to Troys dick, and he finds himself finishing much too soon when he hears Nick grasp out his name on repeat, as if it's the only word he knows. 

Troys toes curl, his muscles tighten, and finally his vision goes whitr ad he releases his load into Nicks ass. "Nicky!" He shouts out as he fills his ass. Nick grabs his cock and strokes it trying to catch up to Troy and finally throwing himself over the edge after Troy. 

Troy collapses on top of Nick still inside of him as he breathes heavily against his ear. The whole thing only lasted a few minutes, but Troy's convinced that those were the best free minutes of his life, and judging by the warm sticky liquid that's now painting both of the boys stomachs and the way Nicks legs are shaking, Troy would venture to guess that he made a pretty good case for himself. 

After a few minutes he feels strong enough to pull himself out of Nick and collapses on his back next to him. Nick lays their with Troys cum slowly leaking out of his ass, and painting his thigh. He listens as Troys breath evens out, and once he's sure he's asleep he gets up to clean himself off. Once he returns he crawls back into bed, and immediately replays everything that just happened. Shocked and confused, but also ecstatic.


	4. Avoidance

Nick woke up the next morning disappointed in a cold, empty bed. He stretched out and rolled over onto the spot where Troy had slept last night. Taking a big breath he smiles at the fact that he can still smell Troy on his pillow. He knows this is a dangerous game for him, being excited about last night, hoping that it meant something. He's not stupid though, he knows there's a reason that Troy is no longer in bed with him. His less than cautiously optimistic side tells him it's because he slept half the day, and Troy's always got something to do around the ranch, that he just had to get up to do his job. Nick knows however that he shouldn't be too hopeful, because he didn't take into account the fact that, outside of what happened last night, Nick Clark and Troy Otto hated each other. It was like an unspoken rule that everyone knew at least a little bit about. They were constantly trying to kill each other, fighting, or otherwise making each others lives a living hell. Nick has no clue how they could move from that, and into what they had last night, and he didn't even want to know what his mother would say when she found out about this, knowing how she feels about Troy, and that she thinks he feels the same way. However, he can't stop himself from smiling at the thought of seeing Troy again. He just hoped that Troy felt the same way.

By the time Nick finally rolled out of bed, got dressed in his uniform, and brushed his teeth before leaving his little house it was already lunchtime. He quickly grabs his tray of food, and scans his eyes around looking for a place to sit. He finds Alicia and Jake sitting at one of the picnic tables, and made his way over to sit across from them. The second he sits down Alicia eyes him warily.

"Rough night?" She asks her eyes dragging over his body, and landing on various spots.

"What?" Nick asks as his little sister's eyes land on his neck and lingers there. Shit he's about to slap his hand to his neck when she looks up as if nothing was there.

"You slept all morning when you're usually the first person up, and you're rocking a pretty nice shiner over there" Nick almost laughs out of relief and the fact that he totally forgot that Troy hit him last night. "What happened?" 

"Oh it's nothing, just had a disagreement with someone from the militia. We worked it out, it's not a big deal." Nick lies.

"Was it Troy?" Jake questions.

"No, why?"

"It just seems that you too are always 'having disagreements about something' and roughing each other up"

"It wasn't him this time"

"Are you sure? I could talk to him if you need" He pushes.

"No, I'm sure. There's no need for that" Nick says mortified of the idea of Jake having to have that talk with Troy after what actually happened between them last night.

"Alright then, just out of curiosity, who was it then?"

"It really doesn't matter" Nick insisted. He starts shoveling food in his face, because he was starving, but also because he wanted to put an end to the conversation before he threw himself, or Troy, under the bus. 

After Nick finished his meal at a rapid pace he gets up, and makes his way over to the table where the rest of the militia sat. He needed to do something productive today, and he was looking forward to an excuse to see Troy and gauge his mood. He's disappointed to find him absent when he approaches the group of men, but he finds and open spot across from Cooper, and waits to find out what they're up to today. 

"Hey Clark!" Cooper starts. "We were wondering when you'd pull yourself out of bed." He jokes before giving him a once over. "You must've had an interesting night" he observes.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Nick thinks out loud. 

"We'll for starters you look like you went ten rounds with a brick wall, and then went another ten rounds with one of those sex demons that feed off of you when you sleep." Cooper jokes.

"Sleep demon, what the hell are you talking about?" Nick questions.

"All those hickeys on your neck kid, don't act like you didn't know they were there."

This time Nick really does slap his hand on his neck. "I didn't!" he says with wide eyes, and the guys all start laughing at him. 

"What's so funny?" Troy's voice sounds from right behind him. Nick can tell by his tone that he's pissed off, but chances a look at him anyways. He looks almost murderous staring at Cooper, waiting for him to elaborate, not even bothering to make eye contact with Nick. 

Nick starts to velcro his collar shut, so he can cover up his hickeys in hopes that the guys will drop it.

They don't.

Cooper starts laughing again, "oh man Troy, we're just giving Clark hell."

"Why?"

"Cause by the looks of him he got the shit kicked out of him, and get his dick wet all in one night" he laughs out. "I was just about to ask him if it was the same person, or two separate people."

Nick send Troy an apologetic look over his shoulder, but it is not received as Troy makes his way over to an empty seat a few people away from Nick, but still in earshot. 

"So Nick who was it, and are you sharing?"

"What!?" Nick blurts out shocked. 

"Well come on man, the way she marked you up she must be pretty talented in the sack. That's hard to come by, usually they just lay there."

Nick almost finds it humorous that they are talking about Troy like that right in front of him, but he knows that it probably embarrassed the hell out of Troy, so he says, "just drop it man, it's none of your business"

"So, I take it you aren't sharing?" Nick glares at that. "Hey, I get it man, gotta protect her identity, if I had a bitch like that i'd lock her up" he laughs. "Keep her all to myself."

Nick just shakes his head and says, "whatever man"

" You two done?" Troy finally speaks up. They nod. "Good, now let's act like adults and get to work"

Cooper laughs, "damn maybe you should introduce your girl to Troy, looks like he needs someone to pull that stick out of his ass for him."

Nick actually does laugh this time, at the idea of Troy fucking himself, but he stops himself and says, "Stop."

Troy sighs, but continues going over his spiel about what needs to get done today. Nothing too big just a few teams going out to do perimeter checks, and various groups stuck around the fence to keep watch. Nick gets stuck on watch in the back corner of the fence with some quiet guy. Nick can't help but think that Troy sticking Nick in the area farthest from the community is his way of avoiding him, but he doesn't voice any complaints about it. He just stands up and makes his way to his post. He tries one last time to make eye contact with Troy as he passes by, but the older boy looks right past him. 

Nick rolls his eyes as he walks away, confused and annoyed at the older man. He thinks that Troy had no right to ignore him, he came on to him! He'd maybe understand if things were the other way around, but Troy initiated everything that happened last night. He had to of wanted it otherwise he would've stopped before it went too far, hell he wouldn't have even started it. 

Nick spent the whole walk thinking about how much Troy pisses him off, and how he shouldn't be that surprised considering the fact that pissing people off was pretty much the only thing that Troy ever does. He tries to shake the thought off, and focus on watching the land for any suspicious activity, and he's grateful that there isn't any, because he doubts he'd even notice. 

Nick is so distracted that he didn't even notice when his partner pulled out a sandwich from his backpack, and tries to offer him half.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were hungry." He says holding out half of the sandwich once again.

"Oh, sorry" Nick starts looking over at him, "I'm okay thanks thought." 

He nods and starts to eat his sandwich as Nick goes back to staring off into space. The rest of the watch is uneventful and shared in silence. 

Towards the last hour of his shift Nick couldn't help but to keep looking over his shoulder in hope to see people coming to relieve them. He's made up his mind that as soon as his shift ends he's going to find Troy and ask him what was going on.

He looks over once more and noticed two figures coming their way, but can't make out who they are. "Someone's coming to relieve us." Nick turns to say. 

Before he can get a reply he hears Troy speak up from behind him. "You guys are good to go." Of course it was Troy, why wouldn't it be? After all, what's one of the best ways to avoid somebody? Sticking them on watch as far away from you as possible, and then taking over for them, so that when they leave they'll still be as far away from you as possible. It seems like a well thought out plan to Nick. 

He finished packing up, and was about to leave, but he hesitates. He needs to talk to Troy, so that's what he's going to do. He turns back around making his way to stand on the left side Troy.

"Hey man, can we talk?"

"Why? did something happen on your watch?"

"No" Nick replys confused.

"Then, no"

"Dude, five minutes that's all i'm asking"

"Five minutes is plenty of time for Walker's men to get the jump on us, they did it within seconds last time." Troy points out.

"Troy, this is the easiest watch ever. It's all open field, kinda hard to sneak around in open space. I'm sure Cooper can handle watching for two for a few minutes."

"This is true" Cooper agrees with Nick earning him a nod.

"It's important" Nick tries again.

"Is it so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" 

"Well no, but the longer we wait…"

"Good" Troy cuts him off. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Clark, because I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." Troy says as he motions in Nick's direction. 

Nick stares at him for a second before leaning in close, so that Cooper cant hear. "Fuck you." He growls before backing up and speaking louder this time. "You're right Troy it's not important. We don't really have to talk about it at all." He starts to feel tears prickle his eyes, so he turns and starts to walk away. There is no way that Nick was going to let that prick make him cry, and certainly not in front of him.

Nick made his way back to his house as fast as he could, but because his house and his previous watch post were on opposite sides of the ranch he had to walk across the entire camp to get their. The walk took him about fifteen to twenty minutes, and when he got inside his house he quickly ate some cold canned soap, and laid down for the night to try to get some sleep.


End file.
